Being Aggressive
by Leigh-Owen
Summary: Rei has always been pushed around by Nagisa. Now, he wants to be the dominant one. (Rated for later content)
1. Chapter 1

"Rei-chan! I want ice cream!" Nagisa ran off for the nearby ice cream cart.

"No, Nagisa. You've already had a lot of sweets today! Do you want to get fat and not be able to swim anymore?" I sighed.

"But, Rei-channnnnn!" Nagisa whined, trying to make as cute of a face as possible.

"Fine…" I couldn't say no, not to Nagisa anyways.

It's always been like this, even before we started dating. We've been dating for about a month now. And if there's anything that I've learned, it's that Nagisa is very demanding and pushy person when it comes to getting what he wants, even more so when you're dating him. Not to mention, it seems as if he's the dominant one in our relationship. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of tired of it.

I've never been one to be aggressive or demanding, but lately…I want to be the "seme" of our relationship. I've looked up the theory and technique, but have to yet to put it into action. Of course, it's harder than it seems…

"Rei-chan, are you coming over to my house after the joint practice?" Nagisa asked, interrupting my thinking process.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah…" I answered.

"Yay!" Nagisa latched onto my arm happily.

"Nagisa! Rei! If you don't hurry up, we'll miss the train!" Makoto called.

"Coming, Mako-chan!" Nagisa ran off towards the others, dragging me along with him.

"N-Nagisa, not so fast! I'll fall!" I struggled to keep up.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa laughed, stopping suddenly.

"Wah!" I fell to the ground, landing on my butt. "Nagisa! Why did you stop so suddenly without warning!?"

"Because we're with the others!" Nagisa bent down to help me.

I refused his help and got up on my own. "I'm not helpless. I can get up by myself." I pouted, mad that Nagisa had made a fool of me.

"Now, now Nagisa. You should have warned Rei before stopping so suddenly." Makoto always sounded like an older brother when telling us what we should or shouldn't do. I liked that about him, seeing as I am an only child.

Nagisa was pouting now, since he had been scolded.

"The train's here." Haruka said, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright then guys, let's get on." Makoto stepped into the train first; everyone else following close behind him.

* * *

"Phew, that was exhausting!" Nagisa got off the train from Samezuka.

"I think that was a really good practice." Makoto looked over at Haruka, "Maybe we should do that more often." Haruka only responded with a nod.

"That'd be a great idea. Rin-san has been helping me with my butterfly." I explained.

"Really? Rin-chan is?" Nagisa asked, hooking our arms together once more.

"Yes. I don't know why, but he seems to be a happier person nowadays." I said, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"He does, doesn't he?" Nagisa glanced at Haruka and giggled, causing Haruka to blush slightly.

"Well, it's starting to get late. How about we all head home?" Makoto suggested.

"Bye guys!" Again, Nagisa ran off, pulling me behind him the entire way.

Of course, I already knew what Nagisa was so excited about. We were going to his and his parents are only home on the weekends. We either went to his house or my house after practice each day to take part in, well…sexual activities. Nagisa was always the dominant one when we had sex, except today was going to be different. _**I'm**_ going to be the "seme" tonight.

* * *

Upon entering Nagisa's house, we made our way upstairs into Nagisa's bedroom. He immediately made the first move, pushing me down onto the bed and climbing on top of me.

"Nagisa, wait! I-!" I wanted to at least be given a chance, but Nagisa was impatient, per usual. He kissed me roughly, quickly beginning to unbutton my shirt. If he were to get to mynipples, it'd be over for me, since they are my most sensitive area; even more than my lower region. Moving as quickly as I could, I changed our positions, putting myself in the topping position.

"R-Rei!?" Nagisa was shocked by my taking the initiative.

"I'll be doing it tonight!" I was nervous. Wait, let me rephrase that. _I was freaking out!_ MY body had been moved by my sudden motivation, but now I had no idea of what to do. All of the theories I had looked at, studied, and memorized flew out of my head as I tried to remember them.

Suddenly, Nagisa laughed. "You're so cute when you're trying to be aggressive, Rei-chan!" He rolled us back over, reclaiming his top position. "I'm sorry, but being the dominant one is my job and it's not meant for Rei-chan." Nagisa had an evil grin on his face.

Rather than being turned on by his display of dominance, I was angered by his statement. I sat up and pushed him off of me. "What are you trying to say!? That I can't be aggressive!?"

"Well…It's just…You're not suited for it?" Nagisa shrugged.

I got off the bed and re-buttoned my shirt. I know Nagisa meant well, but…I was extremely bothered by the fact that even Nagisa thought I couldn't be aggressive. Me thinking something like that about myself is understandable, but when he, the one I loved so much, confirmed my weakness…it really hurt. "I'm leaving. I'm not in the mood to do this now." I walked to the door.

"Wait, Rei! Don't go! Please! I didn't mean it!" Nagisa cried, pulling on my shirt.

It pained me to hear Nagisa speak like that and to leave him, but now being with him was something I just couldn't do; not with my pride being in its current state. "I'm sorry, Nagisa. I won't be coming back for a while."

* * *

**Leigh Here.**

**Nagisa: Bby come back! You can blame it all on meeeeeeee! *is singing***

**I know this was an awful place to end the first chapter, but-! It just had to done!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like this story as well as my last one!**

**-Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nagisa's P.o.V.**_

For the next few days, Rei avoided me. He even skipped practice. I don't even know what I did wrong! Why was Rei so upset at me? I mean, I know I can be a bit pushy, but that couldn't possibly be it, could it? I would really like to apologize to Rei for upsetting him, even though I didn't do anything…Wait, he did say something about being aggressive…Could it be that Rei wants to be the dominant one in our relationship? That would explain why he got so upset when I made fun of him…

"Oh, Nagisa! There you are!" Gou ran up to me, smiling happily.

"Hey, Gou-chan." I didn't even try to act cheerful.

"You sound upset…Is it Rei?" Gou was always pretty perceptive when it came to these kinds of things. She even found out about Haruka and Rin dating without anyone telling her.

"Yeah…We kinda got into an argument the other day and now he's mad at me." I laid my head down on my desk, feeling more and more depressed by the minute.

"So, that's why he isn't coming to practice!"

"Yeah…"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well…Me and Rei-chan were about to have sex when he made us switch places. By the way, I'm normally what you'd probably call the 'seme' of our relationship. But anyways, Rei-chan was now topping me and it seemed as if he had no idea what the heck he was doing."

"It was kinda like his body moved and his mind hadn't caught yet, right?"

"You could say that. Then, I flipped us back over and regained my place as top. I said something about him not being able to be the dominant one, then he got mad and left."

"Oh! Well, there's your problem!" Gou said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Huh? I don't get it." I whined, starting to feel really stupid since Gou understood my relationship better than I did.

"Rei obviously thinks that he should be the seme! It makes sense, too! You look more like the uke anyways!" Gou smiled again, her knowledge of boy on boy relationships frightening me.

"It makes sense, huh…" I began to think about it, not sure if I could really picture Rei being forceful.

"Besides, you might even like having intimate times with more that way then you do now!" Gou explained, twirling her hair around her finger.

Like it more? Could I really enjoy being the bottom? I tried picturing the scene one more time, only to give myself the shivers. "Oh, I might…" Might? No. I mean, I will _**definitely**_ enjoy an assertive Rei.

* * *

All day I tried to apologize and speak to Rei, but never got the chance. He was either talking to someone else or he was too far away. I was beginning to get irritated. I decided that if I had to follow Rei home to get to him, I would.

After classes were over and people were heading home, I went to find Rei, who was changing from his school shoes into his running shoes. I hurriedly changed my shoes and secretly followed Rei. Of course, he was heading to the train station since the both of us lived a bit away from the school. Except Rei didn't board the train for where they lived, but he boarded the train headed for Samezuka. I got on the same train but in a different car, hoping that he wouldn't spot me. _Why is Rei-chan on the train heading for Samezuka? Has he been going to Samezuka the entire time? What business did he have there? Could he possibly be seeing someone? But who? Who would he be going to see?_

When the train stopped, I followed Rei to Samezuka Academy, concealing myself by hiding behind people or the occasional tree. Then I saw Rei talking to Rin. _Rin-chan? Rei-chan had come to see Rin-chan? _I tried to get closer so I could hear them, but they were just so far away. They started to walk away, so I hurried after them. Rei and Rin stop and sat down on a nearby bench. I was able to crouch behind a bush right behind the bench.

"So, do you think you'll be ready after this?" Rin asked.

_I can hear them now! But what did Rin-chan mean? Are they just talking about swimming?_

"Well, I do believe I'll be better prepared this time…But the real question is will Nagisa be happy with it?" Rei slumped over, rubbing his temples.

_Me? Happy about what? Stop beating around the bush guys! I wanna know what's going on!_

"I'm sure he'll be fine. If he really loves you, then he'll understand." Rin assured Rei, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you're right." Rei finally smiled, sighing with relief.

_Gosh dammit! Can someone please explain what the crap is going on!?_ Suddenly, I felt something crawling on my hand. I looked down to see a spider just happily making its way up my arm. Out of reflex, I yelped and fell back on my butt.

"Nagisa!?" Rei and Rin were surprised to see me there, behind them.

"Ehehehe…" I laughed awkwardly, "S-sorry to intrude!" I quickly got up and ran off.

"Nagisa!" Rei ran after me. Of course, he easily caught up to me and pinned me against a wall. "What are you doing here, Nagisa? What exactly dis you overhear?"

"Nothing!" I looked away from him only to have him pull my face back towards his.

"Don't lie to me! What did you hear!?"

Rei was scaring me. I've never seen him this angry before. I tried my best not to cry, but I just couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. "S-sorry…I'm sorry!" I sounded so pathetic, so weak. Being without Rei for so long had made me become so defenseless and all of my emotions just came rushing out at once, overwhelming me.

"Nagisa…" Rei embraced me tightly, nuzzling his head against mine.

I didn't say anything; I only stood there, glad to be in Rei's arms again. _Did his embrace always feel this good?_

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. It's just…" Rei sighed before continuing, "I felt inadequate. You've always been the more aggressive person when we had sex. I thought that it wasn't fair that I couldn't be forceful like you. So when you made fun of me and told me I couldn't do it, I lost it. I didn't want to take my anger out of you because I knew that you meant no harm."

_Rei-chan was actually thinking of me and my feelings all along…_ I began to feel bad about mocking him that night. "But…that doesn't explain why you're here or why you avoided me for so long…" I said, hugging Rei back.

"Well, I couldn't face you after having my pride wounded like that. So, I decided to ask for advice. At first, I wasn't quite sure who to ask. But, I remember that Rin-san had said I could come to him for help. I came here and told him of my predicament. He's been helpful, to say the least." Rei explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh…so does that mean-?" My sentence was cut off by a sudden kiss from Rei. He kissed me roughly, pushing me against the wall even more. He pulled away just for a second before kissing me again. _How is it that Rei-chan has become so rough? I mean, I'm not complaining but…_ Rei kissed me several more times before finally sticking his tongue in. His tongue was cool, moist and felt wonderful inside my mouth. I was already melting and we were only kissing! Rei being so forceful was turning me on! His tongue danced with mine as his hands went lower and lower down my body. He pulled away again, breathing heavily. "R-Rei-chan…" I panted, holding his shoulders. Without any warning, Rei grabbed my wrist and lead me to the nearest bathroom, cramming us both into a stall. "Rei-chan, what are you-Angh!"

"It seems as if you have something that needs taking care of and I'm the only one who can take care of such an issue." Rei whispered into my ear, squeezing my crotch teasingly. He didn't try to take my clothes off or kiss me again; he just kept squeezing my erection through my pants, occasionally pinching the tip. I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted Rei to touch me, not to keep teasing me like this. "Tell me what it is you want me to do, Nagisa." Rei told me, as if he had read my thoughts.

"I-I want you to touch me more, R-Rei-chan…" I leaned back against the stall, my knees beginning to feel like pudding.

"Let's leave off the '-chan', okay?" Rei pulled my school jacket and tie off before unbuttoning my uniform shirt. He kissed the newly revealed skin every time he undid a button, but he stopped once he reached the hem of my pants.

"Rei, n-no…You can't…" I pleaded, knowing what he had in store for me next.

"Oh, but you want me to, don't you?" Rei unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants, pulling them down to my knees. When he didn't remove my underwear, I looked down only to quickly shut my eyes as he began to lick my erection through the cloth.

"W-wait! Angh, Rei!" It felt too good. I'd never gotten a blowjob before; I was always the one doing that kind of stuff. But now…

Rei looked up at me, glad to see that I was in ecstasy. He removed my underwear quickly, making me flinch as I felt his fingers brush against my mist sensitive area once more. He licked my length, teasingly slow up and down several times. I moaned loudly, not used to this very pleasurable feeling I was receiving. "Rei! Rei, more! Please!" I mewled, to which he responded with a slight nip to the tip. I flinched as he took my erection into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip. "Ngh! Ah, Rei!" I intertwined my fingers into his beautiful blue hair, tugging at it every and then. Rei continued to suck on me, moving his head back and forth at a faster pace. "Rei, I-I'm gonna-!" But before, I could finish Rei shoved his fingers in my mouth. He pulled away from my lower area and smirked.

"Now, suck." Rei commanded. I couldn't refuse him; not now. I wanted this so much. I licked his fingers softly, giving him the occasional nip. I swirled my tongue around his fingers, coating them generously with saliva. Rei took his fingers from my mouth. Suddenly, he groped my butt. The fingers that were just inside my mouth were now being slowly inserted into my ass.

"Gyah! R-rei, not there!" It was a new sensation for me and I loved every minute of it. Rei's fingers moved at a steady pace and I clutched onto him tightly, squeezing him and moaning his name every time he hit my sweet spot. I was so close now; so close to climaxing and I couldn't stand it. Wrapping my arms around Rei's neck, I pleaded, "Please, Rei! I want you now!"

Surprised by my sudden outburst, Rei hesitated. I opened my eyes and found him stunned, not knowing what to do next. I nuzzled my forehead against his, giving him the okay. He only nodded and undid his pants. Slowly, he entered me. I bit my lip; it was a bit more painful than I thought it would be. "Does it hurt?" he asked, caressing my face gently. I nodded, tears brimming my eyes. "I'm sorry…" Rei kissed me. It helped take my mind off the pain, which was beginning to fade away. Rei began to thrust into me, gradually getting faster and faster.

"R-rei! It feels- It feels so good!" I wrapped my legs around his hips, hoping he'd go faster. He moved more rapidly, causing me to make so many lewd mewls and whimpers. I'd never felt this ever before in my life.

"Ngh!" I heard Rei groan.

_He must be getting close to releasing too…_ "Rei, I want us to come together!" I gripped his shoulders tightly, knowing that it was coming.

"Y-yes!" Rei said in agreement, holding me firmly.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

"Hehe, I like this new aggressive Rei-chan." I giggled, sitting in Rei's lap.

He blushed lightly, pinching my cheek. "Hush you."

"But I'm gonna miss my cute little submissive Rei-chan." I kissed his chin softly.

Rei laughed, kissing me back on the forehead. "I think I'll stay as the new Rei-chan, alright?"

"Hehe, yeah. Hey, Rei-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Heh, I love you too."

_**END.**_

* * *

**Leigh here.**

**Ehehehehe…I have to say for my first time writing a scene like that; I did pretty well! Though, it was kinda awkward typing this at college with people always trying to look over my shoulder.**

**Whelp, now it's time for my next story! I hope you guys are looking for to it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


End file.
